


Piano Lessons

by MystiqueAstist



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, More characters/plot elements may be included later, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueAstist/pseuds/MystiqueAstist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter decides to get a summer job and when Blaine tells him that his old friend Sebastian at Dalton is looking for a piano teacher, he jumps at the offer. What he doesn't know is that he's probably going to get more than he bargained for. Rated for language/themes. McKinley!bi!Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this story just came to me one day, when I was practising playing the piano and I just had to write it out. If there are any grammatical mistakes or some sentence patterns seem a bit 'odd' to you, please forgive me as English is not my first language.
> 
> I don't own the characters or Glee. Also Hunter goes to McKinley in this story and he's bi for storyline purposes.
> 
> I kept forgetting to post this story here. Anyway, it's here now. So enjoy!

The hallways of McKinley High were filled with students. It was the last day of school and everyone was looking forward to the summer vacation. Most students were hanging in the hallways, discussing what to do during the holiday with their friends or packing their things. The amount of students in the corridors had made it rather difficult for Hunter Clarington to get to his locker. He had to push people away and slipped between them. "Excuse me," he said, tapping a guy's shoulder to let him know that he had to get past him. He had lost count of how many times he'd said it for the past five minutes. Eventually he got to his locker and Hunter couldn't help congratulating himself. He opened the door and began stuffing books into his backpack.

"We're going to France this year." a girl nearby said. "I'm sure it'll be fun-and there'll probably be tons of hot guys as well." The girls giggled and he rolled his eyes at this. People nowadays. Always thinking about hooking up and going out with their girlfriends and boyfriends. Didn't they have other things to do or talk about? Maybe this was because of his going to military school two years ago, where everyone was taught to keep their eyes on the prize and business instead of focusing on pointless things, which included dating. In Hunter's opinion.

What the girl had just said also led him to think about his plans for summer. Hunter had decided to try to find a job just to make summer more bearable. His parents had also been going on about him finding job, thinking it'd be 'an important step into adulthood'. But just what kind of job should he get? Hunter ran his hand through his hair, which had grown longer since his days back in military school. He wondered if his military background would make it easier for him to find one.

"Hunter!" a voice cried out behind him. Blaine. He'd know his voice everywhere. Both of them were good friends and members of the school's Glee Club, New Directions. The kids in the club were talented but sadly they couldn't win Sectionals this year. Hunter turned around, only to find Blaine in his usual bowtie-and-suspenders attire, standing right behind him. His messenger bag was hanging by his side and there was a smile on his face, as usual. "Got any plans for summer?"

"I'm thinking of getting a job. My parents have been on my ass about it for the past few months." He inwardly groaned as his parents' words came into his mind again.  _Hunter, you are almost an adult and you have to learn how to be responsible-_

"You play the piano, right?" This threw Hunter off. He was surprised at Blaine's words. Why was he asking about this?

"Of course. Don't you remember that time when the Piano Man was sick and I had to help play it when you all sang your solos?" For some reason Hunter kept forgetting the name of the pianist who usually played the piano during the solos.

Blaine laughed. "I heard that you passed your Grade 8 ABRSM exam."

"I did. I'm thinking of taking ATCL in the future." Hunter just got his letter several weeks ago and had been told that he'd passed Grade 8 with distinction-137 out of 150. This was a rather high score, especially for higher grades, but Hunter believed that if he hadn't been so nervous, he could have gotten an even higher mark. He always had high standards for himself, an impact of growing up in a military family.

"You see, my old friend in Dalton is looking for a piano teacher." Blaine used to go to Dalton with Kurt but he transferred to McKinley when Kurt came back here. Hunter only met them this year, after his parents decided that he should go to a public school instead of staying in Military School. He still didn't know why his parents would make such a decision, but, well, it wasn't so bad here. The jocks didn't dare to mess with him or other New Direction members as they were afraid that Hunter would lash out all the tricks he's learnt at his old school if they did. "He didn't like the one his parents hired for him, so he asked me to see if anyone was interested. I've asked others but most all them have a busy timetable and just can't make it. So I want to see if you're up for it."

"Why don't you teach him yourself?" Hunter knew that Blaine was a pretty good pianist himself as well and everyone loved his performances where he would play the piano and sing-most of the songs were for, or about Kurt, of course.

"I've got other things to do." _Like going out with Kurt_ , Hunter silently added in his mind. "Sebastian comes from a rather affluent family, so the pay is pretty good."

"How much?"

"75 dollars per lesson." Wow, that was quite a lot indeed. "Bear in mind that he's not easy to handle."

"When?"

"Every Tuesday and Saturday, half past five to half past six in the afternoon. He's still a beginner and doesn't know much."

Hunter said nothing as he mulled things over. Sebastian was Blaine's friend so that meant he was around Hunter's age, but that might be rather tricky. Blaine had told him several stories about Sebastian, mostly about how Sebastian loved to sleep around with other guys and seduce people. Hunter himself had nothing against gay people-in fact, he was bi and he'd only realized that after walking in one of Blaine's and Kurt's make-out sessions. Back in military school he was 'not even remotely bi-curious', like most of the guys there. But now he didn't really care. His parents knew about this and they didn't give a damn, much to his surprise. The pay was quite good and maybe he could finally get his parents off his back. As for Sebastian's love for seducing… count this as a challenge then.  _Claringtons never back down from challenges and difficulties._

He'd made up his mind. "I'm in." he told Blaine firmly.

"OK then. The first lesson would be this Saturday. I'll give you his address."

* * *

"So have you found a job then?" Hunter stopped cutting his streak when his mother asked him that. For the past several weeks dinner always began with this question and Hunter was beginning to get annoyed. However, he'd got an answer for it this time.

"A friend of my friend wanted a piano teacher and I took that post."

His mother stopped eating, her fork raised to her mouth. "Good." She eventually said, "At least you won't be so bored this summer."

"And the piano classes you've been taking finally pay off." His father added. Hunter knew that his father was not happy when his mother signed him up for piano classes. He thought it was a waste of time and money and Hunter 'could be doing something far more productive instead of spending an hour a day practicing playing scales'. "Who will you be teaching?"

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Really?" Hunter's mother laughed. "I know Mrs. Smythe. Lovely lady and Sebastian is a true gentleman. Well mannered and straight-A student." _And he enjoys fucking other guys._  Hunter added in his mind.

Suddenly, the idea of teaching Smythe wasn't as good as it seemed to be anymore.

* * *

On Saturday, Hunter found himself preparing for his first piano lesson-as a teacher. Blaine had said that Sebastian was still a beginner so Hunter tried to gather as many Grade 1 and preparatory books as possible. Luckily he hadn't thrown away the piano books he'd used when he was a little kid, so that was okay. He'd also found his old music notebook and sheet music he'd been collecting since he was five. There were songs ranging from Mozart's Turkish March to Wonderwall by Oasis and all of them were his favorites. He hoped that Sebastian would like them too.

Okay, all the teaching materials had been prepared. Now for his outfit. Hunter didn't want to look too shabby, especially when Sebastian came from an extremely wealthy family. But he couldn't try too hard, or not everything would backfire and kick his ass. After searching his closet for about half an hour, he decided to wear his favorite long sleeved button down and khakis. His old red Acupuntures completed his outfit. Hunter checked his backpack once more, making sure that he'd got everything he needed and went out to his living room, grabbing his keys. His parents were out and he didn't need to leave them a note-they already knew where he would be going. Hunter scratched the back of Mr. Puss' ears and the cat purred. "Wish me luck." He murmured to the cat. Mr. Puss meowed in response. With that, Hunter left his home and set off for the Smythe's residence.

Blaine had given him Sebastian's address and it didn't take Hunter too long to find the house. When he arrived, he was shocked by the appearance of the Smythe's house. It was huge and two, no, three times bigger that Hunter's house. The house was white with gigantic windows on the sides, looking classy yet modern at the same time. The roof was painted black, so was the front door. It was rather intimidating, but in military school Hunter was taught that he had to keep his head held high even if he was scared. Looking weak was strongly frowned upon and it also gave your enemies a chance to attack you. Hunter took a deep breath and walked over to the front door. He pressed the bell and waited for someone to answer the door.

A young maid came out and greeted him, leading him into the house. There was a huge staircase and the floor was made of obviously expensive marble. Paintings and vases were used to decorate the walls. The maid led Hunter to a door. "This, sir," she said, gesturing at the door, "Is the music room." She pushed the door open and Hunter found himself in a gigantic room, with a grand piano in the middle of it. Like the lobby, there were paintings on the walls. Hunter walked over to the piano and inspected it. The strings were finely made, and the pedals were polished. Hunter didn't dare to think how much it cost. He had a grand piano at home but it was second-handed as his parents couldn't afford a new one.

"Would you like something to drink, sir?" Hunter turned around and was surprised to see that the maid was pushing a trolley towards him. The trolley was filled with various kinds of drinks, even wine and beer. And all of them looked expensive. "Water would be fine." He hastily replied. The maid nodded and handed him a glass of water.

"Young Mister Smythe will be here soon." she said. "He had some work to do before you arrived." Hunter was not sure if he wanted to know what 'work' Smythe needed to do, so he didn't ask about it. However, there was another question in his mind. "What do you think of him?" he asked the maid.

The maid remained silent and he thought that she didn't want to answer. But ultimately she spoke, in a low voice, "I'm not allowed to say this," she said, "But Mr. Sebastian is the definition of the word 'whore'." She smiled. "I have lost count of times when I'd walked in on him with another man in his bed. Or sneaking out at night. However he is nice to us servants so we don't tell Mr. and Mrs. Smythe about that." The maid looked down at her watch and let out a small gasp. "Oh, it's late and I must go, sir. I'm sorry. " Then for a second, Hunter thought she actually  _smirked_. "Though Mr. Sebastian is a nice young man, I wouldn't stay with him in a room for too long, if I were a man and I had a face like yours, sir." Hunter didn't know whether he should feel flattered because of her complimenting his looks or irritated by the true meaning of her words. "Now, if you'd excuse me." She nodded at Hunter and left the room, taking the trolley away with her.

Now Hunter was left alone in the room. He glanced at the antique clock on the wall and it read quarter to six. There was still of sign of Smythe and maybe he could pass the time waiting for him by playing the piano for a while. His hands had been itching to try it out ever since it came into his sight. It was settled then. Hunter pulled out the piano bench and sat on it, dropping his backpack onto the floor carelessly. He decided to play scales first to warm up his fingers. He placed his hands on the keyboard and began to play. The sound was clear and not out of tune, but the keys were hard and he had to use more force than usual. However it was not uncommon. Brand new pianos were always like that.

After playing several scales, Hunter ran through his mental music catalogue. What song should he play? Well, maybe an easier piece, Fur Elise by Beethoven. Most people thought that it was difficult to play as it had a rich texture. Well, it wasn't, but it was difficult to play  _well_. Fur Elise was a Grade 3 piece and the rich texture was in fact created by the sustain pedal. However, playing it well and expressing the emotions was another matter. It took Hunter some time to figure that out. As it was one of his favorite pieces, he'd already memorized all the notes. His hands ran over the keys, applying more force when it was necessary and pressing the keys more slowly when he wanted to create a lighter tone. Hunter let himself get drowned in the music, in the rhythm and the sound. Before he knew it, the song came to an end. He felt a bit giddy, as he always did whenever he focused a bit too much on the song. He let out a deep breath that he didn't know he had been holding and released the pedal, effectively stopping the music.

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

Hunter looked up and saw someone leaning against the doorframe. That guy was good-looking, with bright green eyes and dark brown hair. His jawline was well-defined and he shifted, drawing Hunter's eyes to his mile-long legs. He was as tall as Hunter, maybe one or two inch taller. "That was amazing." He said, his voice was neither too high nor too low, the perfect pitch in Hunter's opinion. "I got here several minutes ago but I wanted to hear you play, so I didn't come over to you." He walked over to Hunter. "Sebastian Smythe." He said, holding out his hand to him.

"Hunter Clarington." Sebastian's grip was firm. Confident, maybe even arrogant. These words ran through Hunter's mind as he looked into Sebastian's eyes, which were twinkling like rare emeralds.

"So, Clarington," Sebastian said and Hunter stood up, letting him sit down on the bench. "What are we going to do now? We've got half an hour left." Hunter looked at the clock and realized that he was right. Well, he would try to teach as much as possible. "How much do you know?" he asked the boy next to him.

Sebastian shook his head. "Only a little bit. The last teacher I had spent an hour correcting my posture, saying that you have to sit up straight-" he sat up straighter. "Your forearms and upper arms should produce a right angle and you should play with your finger tips instead of the pads of your fingers."

"Correct." Hunter said. "What about the notes on the piano?"

"Middle C." Sebastian said, his thumb on the Middle C. "D, E, F, G, A, B, and C again." Each time he said a letter, he pressed down the corresponding key and he got all the notes right. "The black keys were flats and sharps, right?"

"Yes. What about reading sheet music?" Sebastian gave him a blank look; obviously he knew nothing about that. "Reading music that is." Hunter declared, taking out his old music notebook from his backpack.

Sebastian scoffed. "Come on, it's boring! Besides I thought there were people who could play songs simply by listening to them and they didn't need sheet music."

"That's because they have absolute pitch, something that not everyone has." Hunter turned to the first page of the notebook and put it on the piano, right above the keyboard. "And believe me, it isn't as boring as it seems to be."

They began with the basic stuff-the staff, the positions of the notes on the staff, and the key. Sebastian was a quick learner and Hunter could see that he had potential, but still he was determined to get Sebastian go through everything. Sebastian wasn't happy about this. He kept complaining how Hunter was underestimating his musical abilities but Hunter ignored his words.  _You could never go far without learning all the basic things first._ His father's words appeared in his mind and Hunter had always followed them. So far they had been pretty useful.

Sebastian wasn't a bad guy, if you were able to tolerate his snide comments and jokes. He once made a lewd comment about the shape of the notes and despite his best efforts to be solemn, Hunter found himself laughing.

"You know," Sebastian said, his fingers running through the keys. "I don't want to learn all those classical songs. There are some pretty amazing ones, but piano isn't about playing classical music only, is it? I prefer modern music." He was practicing playing the C major scale. "Shit." He cursed when his fingers messed up again. "And I hate scales." Sebastian added.

"Really?" Hunter wasn't surprised to hear that. Sometimes it could get rather boring if all you played were sonatinens and Bach's compositions. Speaking of which, he hated Bach's songs when he was a little kid as his piano teacher at that time made him play them over and over again until she was satisfied with his playing. But now he stopped attending piano lessons after he'd taken his Grade 8 exam and self-studied instead so he could basically play whatever he wanted. Not Bach of course.

"I've collected some piano sheets. Maybe we'll go through them next time?"

"Good idea, but you'll have to learn all the keys and rhythm patterns first." Sebastian groaned. _But, really, how could you play a song when you don't even know its key or its timing?_

Hunter continued teaching Sebastian the fundamentals of scales and timing for the rest of the evening. Before he knew it, it was already quarter to seven. "Ah, I've got to go. My parents are holding a meeting at seven-thirty and they want to me come. I have to go get ready." He reached his hand into his trousers' pocket and pulled out a small envelope. "Here's your pay and Sophia there will show you the way out." Hunter looked up only to find the maid who led him in before standing by the door. "I'm going now. See you next Tuesday." With that Sebastian got up and left the room.

Hunter checked the amount in the envelope before putting it and his books back into his backpack. He walked over to the maid and she - Sophia - nodded at him. "Allow me to ask one question, sir?" she said.

Hunter shook his head. "Go ahead."

"How was the lesson?"

"He was okay. Sebastian does have talent. A real quick learner. He's learnt all the basic stuff. And he doesn't seem to be a bad guy."

"That's all?" Sophia asked, incredulous, "Nothing else?" She realized what she had just said and blushed. "I'm sorry for my outburst, sir. I hope I didn't offend you."

"No, that's okay." But of course it wasn't. "What did you mean by 'nothing else'?"

The maid didn't say anything. It seemed that she was considering whether she should tell the truth or not, yet she still gave Hunter an answer. "If I remember correctly, you should be the sixteenth teacher Mr. Sebastian has."

"Wait, I'm the sixteenth person to teach him piano?" Hunter could not believe his ears. He began taking piano lessons ever since he was four and he was almost eighteen now, but he didn't have as many teachers as Sebastian did. Seven at most.

The maid nodded. "His past teachers include old ladies and men, sir. I think all of them only gave Mr. Sebastian one lesson before getting fired. For some reason Mr. Sebastian gets bored easily. And if the teacher was a young man like you, sir, I doubt if young Mr. Smythe would be able to learn anything. Sometimes when I walked past I heard them…doing something else." Hunter didn't want to know what they were actually doing, so he didn't ask about it.

They didn't talk for the rest of the walk and pretty soon Hunter found himself standing in front of the main door. Sophia opened it and Hunter walked out. "Goodbye, sir," she smiled.  _Not a fake one either_ , Hunter noted. "I hope to see you again next Tuesday. If you don't get any texts or calls stating that you're fired, then you're still in."

"Bye." Hunter nodded at her before leaving. The lesson wasn't bad, to be honest. But if what Sophia just told him was true, then he would need to be more careful.


	2. Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't made up my mind about how the story would go, so in this chapter we'd get to hear Sebastian's side of the story. I hope I did a good job writing him and he is not that out of character.

Sebastian had never been a fan of many things and one of them happened to be his parents. To other people, he had the perfect life: good looks, anything he wanted and the best of all,  _freedom_. His parents never paid much attention to him, as they were often busy calling their clients and socializing with other businessmen. He could particularly felt the jealousy and envy radiating from the people around him whenever he walked past and he would always smirk, and keep his head held high. But once he was sure that no one could see him, the smirk would fall from his face. Sure, he might be a teenager and he might want to be free, but that didn't mean he didn't care about his parents or want them to leave him alone. Sometimes he wished to have a nice, normal dinner with them, like every normal family did, but it was like wishing for rain in the fucking desert.

Well, there were times when his parents would want him-mainly for socializing events where everyone turned up with their kids and bragged about their achievements. Fucking bastards. Right now he was in one of these events and  _almost bored to tears_. But this time was a bit different. Last week his parents met up with some old friends and they decided to go to a classical piano concert together, which was held tonight. Right now Sebastian was seated in some fancy concert hall, waiting for the heavy red curtains to be pulled aside. His parents and their friends were seated next to him, chatting about rather stuff like 'Do you still remember we…', 'How is it going?' and blah blah blah. He tugged at the collar of his white dress shirt, silently wishing that damn thing could be one or two inches wider as it was nearly choking him to death. Suddenly the lights went out and Sebastian could see the curtains being pulled aside. Finally. The show was starting.

The murmurs and whispers went out as the lights on the stage got turned on. There was a piano on the stage. A man came out from the left side and walked over to the piano. He took a deep bow and everyone clapped politely. The man then pulled out the piano bench and sat down. He gingerly placed his hands on the keyboard, as if the keys would dissolve if he put too much pressure onto them. Then he began playing the piano. The notes were high yet they sounded soft instead of shirll to Sebastian ears. The pattern of the notes soon got more and more complicated and the rhythm also started gaining speed. This piece sounded familiar, but Sebastian couldn't quite place his finger on the name, and the composer of this piece. Damn, who wrote this?

"La Campenella by Liszt." As if hearing Sebastian's thoughts, one of his parents' friends spoke up. "One of my favorites. The pianist is doing a great job playing it. Very few people can play that well."

'A great job' was not enough to describe the pianist's skills and the piece. Sebastian seldom listened to classical pieces, unless someone decided to put on a classical CD at home or he had to attend the Music History class at school (though he often spent the time there texting his friends or daydreaming) Maybe his teacher had played it in class before, which explained why he had heard of it. Anyway, it was amazing, the way the pianist was playing the piece. The notes seemed to be dancing in the air and Sebastian could particularly see them hopping around. He could feel himself getting lost in the Land of Piano Notes.

Sadly, the song ended too quickly for Sebastian's liking. The audience clapped enthusiastically once the pianist was done playing the first song. But the lucky thing was, the pianist quickly began playing another song. Only this piece was not as lively as the first one, but it was steady and calm. This time the notes basically sounded the same-maybe the pianist just used the same arpeggios over and over again. Normally Sebastian would have fallen asleep as soon as the first bar was finished but this time he was fully awaked, straining his ears to listen to the piece. "Piano Sonata No. 14 in C-sharp Minor by Beethoven, or better known as, the Moonlight Sonata." His parents' friend helpfully supplied this piece of information again. "Very peaceful. I always listen to it whenever I have trouble falling asleep."

Well, what a waste of such a brilliant piece then. Sebastian looked at the pianist again and for the lack of a better expression, he looked like he was having sex with the piano, and he was enjoying every second of it. The song soon ended and the pianist played other stuff. Sebastian was able to identify several pieces, like 'Traumerei' by Robert Schumann and 'Revolutionary Etude' by Chopin. Fuck, they all sounded better than the moans produced by the men who Sebastian had had sex with before. And that was definitely something. He was suddenly overcome by the desire to become the pianist on the stage, the one who was performing these brilliant songs.

The concert eventually ended. The pianist stood up and bowed again, and he also got a standing ovation from everyone in the concert hall. The lights came back on and everyone got up from their seats to head towards the exit. The air was filled with chatter and everyone seemed to be talking about how great the pianist had performed. And Sebastian definitely couldn't object this. The pianist – and the songs – had been fucking _brilliant._ And Sebastian seldom gave people such compliments.

He turned to his parents. "I want to take piano lessons."

His parents were indifferent. "Whatever."

* * *

On Saturday Sebastian found himself seated on the newly bought piano bench, and there was a newly bought grand piano in front of him. And an old lady was standing right next to him, speaking a thousand words per second. She was the new piano teacher that his parents had hired for him and if someone thought that Sebastian liked her, they had to be blind. Or deaf. Or both. "Now, you must sit up straight and keep your fingers relaxed. And don't forget to relax your elbows. And…"  _Oh shut up, you old bitch._ Sebastian did nothing for the rest of the lesson but corrected his posture every now and then until it was time for that old hag to leave. Shortly after she was gone, Sebastian turned to Sophia, a maid in the house, and said, "Tell my parents to fire her once they get back. She is so goddamn annoying. And I want a new teacher."

* * *

On the following Saturday, Sebastian opened the door of the Music Room and found a twenty-something guy sitting on the piano bench. He had blonde hair and dark brown eyes and he was definitely one of the hottest men Sebastian had ever seen. All thoughts of learning how to play the piano soon left his mind as he made his way over to the super-sexy guy. Sebastian put on his trademark flirty smirk and particularly purred, "Let's focus on something else instead of playing the piano, shall we?"

The man looked flustered. "B-B-But," he stammered, "Someone may walk in on us. And…it is in-in-a-appropriate."

"Who gives a shit?" Sebastian grabbed the collar of the man's shirt and pressed his lips to his. Hard. The man immediately responded to him, throwing his arms around his waist to pull him closer.

* * *

The man's cheeks were tomato-red. He was still doing the buttons on his shirt when Sebastian handed him a white envelope. "Here's your pay." He said coolly, as if they just hadn't spent the whole 'lesson' screwing each others' brains out. "Take it, leave and don't ever come back. You have one minute to get the Hell out of here. Ready, set, go." The man did as he was told and he left, faster than a lightning bolt. Sebastian then walked out of the room, and beckoned to Sophia, who was standing at the end of the corridor, to come over. "Tell my parents to get me another teacher." He said in a bored tone, "That guy is really unprofessional." Sebastian then walked away, back to his room.

He didn't hear Sophia saying, "Of course, so 'unprofessional' that the buttons on his shirt weren't even done when he left." She smirked, and walked over to the dining room. It was time for dinner and she had to set up the table for the Smythes.

* * *

And so it went on. The third teacher Sebastian had was an old man and he didn't try to jump his bones-Sebastian only fucked hot men. And that old man was boring as Hell so Sebastian fired him. The next teacher his parents got him was even worse. That forty-something woman kept trying to flirt with him and make sex-eyes to him. Who the fucking Hell did she think she was? Mrs. Robinson? Needless to say, Sebastian didn't take her lessons anymore. Then came the fifth teacher. The sixth. The seventh. Until Sebastian lost count of how many teachers he'd had.

He made a decision one night. His parents were super-unreliable when it came to choosing tutors for him. Never mind, he'd do it _himself._  Bad tutors didn't quench his will to learn the piano. If he still couldn't find a good one, he'd buy piano books and self-study instead.

Sebastian started asking around. Some of his friends were good pianists, or they had friends who were. But the sad thing was that most of them had a lot to do during the summer and they just couldn't find the time to teach him. So far the search had been rather fruitless yet Sebastian still kept his hopes up as they promised to ask around for him.

In the end, he did get his reply. He was watching old movies on the TV (no offense to the actors and producers but the movies nowadays sucked) one day when Blaine called him. It was a normal thing for Blaine to call but today Sebastian felt a rush of excitement down his spine when he picked up his phone. Piano teacher! His mind sang. "Hello?"

"Seb?" Blaine's voice reached his ears. "Remember when you asked me to ask my friends to see if anyone was interested in teaching you how to play the piano?"

"Of course."

"Well, I did ask around, and my friend Hunter from New Directions agreed to take up the post. He'll come over on Saturday at the usual time. It that okay?"

Sebastian actually had to go to Lacrosse practice at Dalton on that day, but he might be able to convince the Coach to let him leave first. "It's alright."

"Good." Blaine paused, as if complementing what to say next. "And Seb?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't try to jump him, even if you want to. I'm not sure if Hunter would appreciate this and I know you very well."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Better than you know Kurt?" he decided to tease Blaine a little bit. He still remembered the days when Blaine and Kurt first got together, all Blaine talked about was Kurt. How amazing he was, what he liked, and other sappy romantic stuff. It was sweet at first but then it got past the line of irritation so the Warblers got Kurt to teach Blaine a lesson. They never knew what Kurt did, but Blaine did shut up about Kurt after that.

"Shut up." Blaine said playfully. "You know what I mean. I'm your friend after all. Anyway, I have to go now. Kurt is waiting for me outside."

Sebastian again rolled his eyes humorously. "Alright, enjoy your date and say hi to Kurt for me. Don't forget to get some tonight. Remember, I'll be super proud of you if you do!" Blaine laughed and the line went dead. Sebastian glanced at his phone and it read 19:30. Time for dinner.

He wondered what kind of teacher Blaine had got him. Blaine had mentioned Hunter several times before, but those stories were mostly related to the ND kids performing their solos and Hunter playing the piano for them. Since they were in New Direction together that meant Hunter was probably around Sebastian's age. Well, he was going to be the youngest teacher he'd ever had. He couldn't be that bad, especially when Blaine and the ND kids agreed he was a good guy.

He wondered how the lesson would go this Saturday.

* * *

 _Fuck Coach Ashleys_. Sebastian fumed as he stormed down the staircase. Lacrosse practice started at two thirty and the coach made everyone practise for three hours non-stop. He totally ignored Sebastian's request to leave earlier to get ready for his piano lesson and just shouted at the members to work harder. Sebastian felt like his bones were breaking. _Fuck._  His parents were organizing another socializing event at his house at seven thirty and he just had no energy to go to that goddamn meeting. He should have called in sick this morning. Sebastian groaned as he rubbed his sore shoulders.

He reached the ground floor and he could hear the sounds of a piano. Had someone put on another CD today? No, it couldn't be a recording. The sounds were much clearer and louder. Someone was playing the piano in the Music Room. Oh, well. His teacher was probably inside. He strained his ears as he tried to recognize the song. Fur Elise by Beethoven. Now that was a song he knew. He opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb the pianist, and felt his eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

A guy, probably around Sebastian's age, was playing the piano, his fingers working quickly on the keyboard. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be lost in the world of music, just like the pianist Sebastian saw in Concert several weeks ago. And fuck, he was hot. Sebastian could see the muscle of his arms underneath the fabric of his shirt and as that guy –Hunter-continued playing, Sebastian wondered what it felt like to be the one playing it. He felt like he was at the concert again.

The song ended, much to Sebastian's dismay. Like an awed bystander, he clapped. The pianist opened his eyes and released the pedal. His eyes then met Sebastian's and for a moment, Sebastian held his breath. Well, surprise, surprise. Not many people could do that to Sebastian Smythe. A heartbeat passed.

"That was amazing." Sebastian eventually said, his voice sounded a little forced. Another 'surprise'. "I got here several minutes ago but I wanted to hear you play, so I didn't come over to you." He could feel his bravado coming back up in full force and he smiled. He walked over to the pianist and held out his hand. "Sebastian Smythe."

"Hunter Clarington." His voice was smooth, just like the piece he was just playing and his grip was firm. Sebastian glanced at their linked hands and for a brief moment, he wondered what it would feel like to have those hands, those fingers touching his skin, just like he was a piano being played. Sebastian blinked, and the thought fluttered away. "So, Clarington." Hunter stood up form the bench and Sebastian moved to sit on it. "What are we going to do now? We've got half an hour left."

Hunter glanced at the clock and turned his face back to Sebastian. "How much do you know?"

"Only a little bit." Sebastian shook his head. "The last teacher I had spent an hour correcting my posture, saying that you have to sit up straight-" he sat up straighter. "Your forearms and upper arms should produce a right angle and you should play with your finger tips instead of the pads of your fingers."

"Correct." Hunter said. "What about the notes on the piano?"

"Middle C." Sebastian said, his thumb on the Middle C. "D, E, F, G, A, B, and C again." Each time he said a letter, he pressed down the corresponding key and he got all the notes right. "The black keys were flats and sharps, right?"

"Yes. What about reading sheet music?" Sebastian gave him a blank look. During Warblers practice they often discuss their song choices by singing or playing music videos. Sebastian had seen sheet music before, but he has never learnt how to read it. "Reading music that is." Hunter declared, taking out his old music notebook from his backpack.

Sebastian scoffed. He'd heard that reading sheet music was extremely boring and he was afraid that his eyes would be crossed if he spent too much time reading that. "Come on, it's boring! Besides I thought there were people who could play songs simply by listening to them and they didn't need sheet music."

"That's because they have absolute pitch, something that not everyone has." Sebastian made a mental note to look for the meaning of _'absolute pitch'_. Hunter turned to the first page of the notebook and put it on the piano, right above the keyboard. "And believe me, it isn't as boring as it seems to be."

They started with the basic stuff, like the positions of the notes, the key, the sharp and the flats. The stuff was pretty easy and Sebastian took everything in like a sponge. Hope this would come in handy during Warblers practice. Hunter seemed to sense that Sebastian had potential, but he was still going on and on about the timing and other stuff that Sebastian already knew. Sebastian groaned at this. "Can't we go straight to playing actual songs?" he whined. "I already know all of this."

"You can never go far without understanding all the basic things." Hunter said firmly. "Besides, we still need to go over the scales and arpeggios, or not you won't even be able to identify the key of the song-let alone playing the piece!"

They continued studying the fundamentals of scales and timing for the rest of the evening, Sebastian also purposed playing modern songs instead of simply playing classical pieces. Hunter had no objection, but it was still the same-Sebastian had to learn all the keys and timing patterns first. Sebastian groaned inwardly at this.

Pretty soon it was six forty-five. Oh, shit, he had to get to the meeting! "I've got to go. My parents are holding a meeting at seven-thirty and they want to me come. I have to go get ready." Sebastian reached his hand into his trousers' pocket and pulled out a small envelope. "Here's your pay and Sophia there will show you the way out." Hunter looked up and glanced at the maid standing by the door. "I'm going now. See you next Tuesday." With that Sebastian got up and left the room. He quickly ran over to the staircase.

Shit, shit, shit. How was he supposed to get ready in just fifteen minutes? He still had to style his hair and pick out a suit. His parents would murder him if he turned up in his casual clothes. Fuck, he now sounded like Kurt. Sebastian cursed inwardly and ran a hand through his hair. Never mind, he'd do the best he could.

* * *

One hour later, Sebastian found himself seated at the dining table, with his parents and their friends at different sides of the table. He didn't pay much attention to what they were currently talking about, as he was busy thinking about the piano lesson. He didn't have much time to think about it an hour ago as he was busy getting himself ready. This was by far the best lesson he'd ever had and he actually learnt something from it, so that was saying something. And as for the teacher… Sebastian certainly had got his eye on him. Damn, he wouldn't be Sebastian Smythe if he let such a hot piece of meat out of his sight.

But he didn't even know whether he was straight or gay or something. Suddenly Blaine's 'warning' came to his mind. _Make sure to ask Blaine about Hunter's sexuality._  He silently told himself.

 _If Hunter was gay, then…_  Maybe he didn't like people who came on too strong, but so what? Sebastian could go slow, or quick. Whichever way his prey wanted.

Sebastian felt the corners of his mouth lifting up. This summer was going to be fun, maybe the best he'd ever had. He'd make sure that Hunter knew this, too.


	3. Hunter/Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one would be shorter than the usual chapters as I'm breaking this down into two parts-and here's the first part. Hopefully I'll have more time later and write up the second part!
> 
> Enjoy!

On Tuesday, Hunter went over to Sebastian's house. Sophia greeted him again and to his surprise, Sebastian was sitting on the piano bench already, playing some scales absent-mindedly. Hunter smiled at the sight and decided to try a little trick. "F minor." He called out and Sebastian immediately started playing the scale. After he was done, Hunter called out again. "D-flat major." And Sebastian played it away.

Hunter eventually couldn't take it anymore and started laughing. Sebastian turned around with a blank look on his face and he grinned when he saw Hunter standing by the door. But his face quickly turned into a look of confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Never took you as the obedient type." Hunter chuckled and realization washed over Sebastian. He glared at Hunter and this made Hunter laugh even harder. "It's okay. When you take your piano exam, you will have to do the same thing." Sebastian simply groaned and turned back to face the keyboard.

This time they worked on using the pedal. To be honest it was even funnier than the 'Scales Incident'. Sebastian was fine with the piano until now. He just couldn't use his hands and foot simultaneously and changing the chords pattern and stepping on the pedal at the same time? Forget it. Either he would step onto the pedal a beat late or played the wrong chords when he finally remembered to use it. Sebastian kept cursing whenever he made a mistake. "That's just so damn hard." He complained. "Must we use it?"

Hunter shot him a look. "Can you imagine 'Fur Elise' without the pedal?" Sebastian groaned and resumed his war against that damn thing.

After more failed attempts, Hunter started to get impatient. "Let me show you how to use it again." He sighed when Sebastian messed up for the umpteenth time. "Move over." Sebastian did as he was told and moved a bit to the left. Hunter also moved and put his hands on the keyboard. They were working on Liszt's Liebestraume and Hunter quite liked this piece. It was sweet and romantic. His leg brushed Sebastian's and he felt the skin there tingle when he positioned his foot over the pedal. "Step," he stepped onto the pedal and played the chords. "Release and step onto it again, then play the notes." He continued playing until the song ended. "Try it again."

Sebastian resumed his original position on the bench and began playing. Finally, no mistakes. He grinned proudly when he finished the song. Hunter smiled as well and glanced at his watch. "That's all for today." It was time for him to go. "Don't forget to practise more and you'll get used to it." Hunter stood up and Sebastian also got up - or to be more precise, tried to get up. Hunter looked at him in confusion as Sebastian managed to stand up, but had to lean onto the piano for support. "What's wrong?'

"My leg." He scowled at Hunter. "Thanks to your insistence that I had to use that damn thing, I have leg cramps now!" He winced as he tried to move his leg again.

Hunter laughed. "You must have stepped onto the pedal the wrong way. Usually it doesn't happen to me. Never mind, just work harder and it'll get better." Sebastian sent him another glare and turned to leave, but he stopped mid-way and looked at Hunter.

"I almost forgot this," he said. "My parents are holding a gathering with their colleagues this Saturday at seven fifteen and they wanted someone to play some background music during the whole thing. Are you in or out?"

Well, it was not like Hunter had anything to do that day. "Okay, but what about our lesson?" But then he thought about this from another angle and he realized that he actually had an ulterior motive for taking up this post. Undeniably, Hunter wanted to show off his piano skills and this was a good chance. Ever since he was little, he often had the desire to show himself and awe people with his talent. This trait was now still stuck to him and it was also one of the reasons he joined New Directions, though he didn't get to perform solo often as these roles always went to Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes. He couldn't deny the fact that everyone was great, but sometimes he wished he could be the one leading the whole performance.

"Like usual, but you'll have to stay behind for a bit to help get things ready." Sebastian replied, "And don't worry about what to wear. We'll get a suit or something for you. My parents are offering 200 dollars for the whole event. It'll probably end at around ten or something. And don't eat before you come over-we'll all eat at eight."

Then, Hunter said something that surprised himself. "I'm not taking any money." He said. "You don't have to pay me." There had to be something wrong with him today, but he just didn't want to take the money.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're the first person to reject getting paid-you must be some kind of wonder." He waved his hand dismissively. "Never mind, I'll tell them that. Also, you'll have to prepare the pieces yourself. My parents know nothing about music. So you now know what to do." He walked over to the door. "I'll see you next time then." With that he left, and Hunter noticed that he was walking with a limp and he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He soon left the Music Room and the Smythe's residence.

The tingling sensation on his leg was still there when Hunter reached his house.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Hunter mainly did the following two things: searching for sheet music and practicing playing the piano until his fingers couldn't take it any longer. He made a list of the songs that he was going to play and gathered all the scores he needed. The whole event lasted for around two hours, and you could literally play a thousand songs as most songs lasted for at most ten minutes. So now you could have an idea on how many songs Hunter had to play.

Now he had to practise. The good thing was that he had learnt most of the songs and it didn't take him much time to perfect his playing. But this didn't stop him form going hard on himself. Every now and then he would still make mistakes, be it a wrong note or the timing was delayed. Hunter simply mark them down onto the score and resumed playing.

He had three days, and that was actually more than enough time for him to get everything done.

* * *

On Saturday afternoon, Sebastian found himself once again seated in front of the piano but this time he wasn't playing scales. Instead, he was playing the piece they were working on last time-something composed by Liszt and Sebastian didn't know how to pronounce the title as it was super long. He got leg cramps last week thanks to this goddamn piece - the pedals to be precise - but he later discovered that he was moving his foot the wrong way and now he was fine.

Sebastian glanced at the clock. It was now five thirty-five and Hunter still had yet to show up. Speaking of Hunter, Sebastian went on a coffee date with Klaine (no need to explain what this name stood for, right?) and discovered something interesting about him.

" _Those jocks at McKinley are bastards and they used to bully us Glee kids on a regular basis." Kurt said, waving his hands around to emphasize his point and nearly knocking his cup of coffee over, but luckily Blaine managed to catch it in time. "And it's not about your sexual orientation; straight, gay, bi, whatever!"_

 _Sebastian hummed in reply and took a sip of his coffee. Suddenly, a thought jumped into his head._ Straight, gay, bi?  _"There are bi people at your school?" he asked, "I still haven't met one myself. How unlucky of me."  
_

" _You already have." Blaine piped up, "Hunter is bi and I think he is the only one who is at our school. We only stopped getting bullied after Hunter joined New Directions as he transferred from a military academy and you could only guess the consequences if they messed with us."_

" _He sometimes tells us stories about his girlfriends and boyfriends in the past and judging from his tone, they are probably now friends and nothing more." Kurt supplied helpfully. "I don't think he's in a relationship now though. But I've heard that Hunter is quite tough to handle especially when it comes to going out with him. He doesn't show his emotions easily and you can never tell if he likes you or not, unless he tells you that himself."_

So far Hunter was single and Sebastian definitely could have a shot. Now came the hardest part. Seducing. But wasn't seducing something that Sebastian was extremely good at? He smirked at this thought and finished playing the last note of the song.

As if on cue, Hunter walked into the room, with an extremely thick folder in his hands. Sebastian eyed it warily. "Don't tell me we have to go through everything in that."

"Not today," Hunter said, dropping his backpack onto the floor and placed the folder on the piano. "This is for the event later, but we can if you want to." He took out the score from the last lesson. "Let's see if you've improved."

Sebastian played the song right away. He'd practiced for a billion times and now it was easy as Hell to him. Hunter nodded in approval when he was done. "That was good." He commented and took out another score. "Today we're going to work on Chopin's compositions." It was Chopin's Prelude in E-minor. "A bit sad but beautiful nevertheless."

They continued to work on the song and started several other Preludes as most of them were rather short and easy-Sebastian noted that Chopin basically wrote a prelude in every key he could think of. The lesson passed in a blur and pretty soon the clock struck half past six. "These songs are really easy." Sebastian said rather smugly, "Aren't there harder ones? Never knew Chopin only wrote child's songs'

"Of course," Hunter smirked in reply. Sebastian still had a lot to learn. "Don't get too vain; I'll show you some harder ones later. Let's go get ready." They packed their things and left the room. Sebastian led Hunter up to the second floor of the house and into a long corridor with different doors on the side of it. The décor was simpler than the ground floor but it was still luxurious and everything screamed wealth. Sebastian pointed at an open door. "Here's your room. Get changed and fix yourself. Meet me at the staircase when you're done. Okay?" Hunter nodded and they went into their separate rooms.

Sebastian went into his bedroom and locked the door. Sophia already had his tux ironed and neatly laid out on his bed. He quickly changed his clothes and styled his hair. As he looked into the mirror in his en-suite bathroom, he couldn't help but think about how Hunter would look like in his suit. The one Sophia had picked out for Hunter wasn't a tux, but rather a simple suit and it had a blue tie to go with it. How was Hunter going to look in it? Probably good, but not enough to steal the spotlight from him.

Sebastian blinked and the thought fluttered away. He'd never thought of anyone that way. Something had to be wrong today. He sighed and checked his clothes again to see if there was anything off with it-he didn't want to suffer form a wardrobe malfunction later. After he made sure that everything was okay, he left his room and walked over to the staircase.

Hunter was already waiting for him in front of the railings and Sebastian was right-Hunter looked brilliant. His hair was the same and the suit fitted him like a glove. It brought out the shape of his body and that fucking blue tie made his eyes even more striking. Sebastian inwardly gulped before plastering his usual smirk onto his face. Time for some flirting. "Looking sexy here, mister." He particularly purred.

Hunter looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "And you look great with your Disney Prince wannabe haircut, mister." Sebastian frowned. He'd got that from Santana some time ago and he was fine with her comment, but it felt strange to hear something like that coming out form Hunter's mouth. He had to have looked weird as Hunter's face softened and he laughed. "Just joking. Now which way should we go?"

"I'll show you." They went down the staircase and into the main hall. It had just been recently renovated and it looked drop dead beautiful, with crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Tables had been set up with different plates and bowls of food on them. There was a grand piano at the back of the hall and Sebastian took a second to take in Hunter's awestruck look. He smirked, "All yours, sir." He gestured at the piano, "You can warm up a little bit here for a while. He guests will arrive at around seven fifteen and start playing a new song at that time. I'll go and check how things are doing in the Dining Room." Hunter nodded and Sebastian left, with the image of Hunter in his suit swimming in his head.

Hunter pulled out the piano bench and sat onto it. This piano looked even more expensive than the one in the Music Room. How the Hell were the Smythes able to afford them? Hunter shook his head and started playing. Fuck, the keys were even harder than the piano in the Music Room. He had to get used to it quick; the guest would be arriving in fifteen minutes.


	4. Hunter/Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been busy recently and I also got a serious case of Writer's Block. This chapter is shorter than the other ones but enjoy anyway.

Hunter sat down onto the piano bench once again and massaged his hands. He'd just had dinner with the Smythe family as well as the guests and everyone seemed to be nice enough. The food was delicious and Hunter wished he could have seconds, but he had to control his food intake for the sake of his health. Besides, he had work to do.

He'd actually planned out his 'setlist' beforehand. Peaceful songs were mostly placed at the beginning of the event and the more passionate ones were placed in the middle, followed by quiet ones. Hunter had finished the 'first phrase' before dinner and now it was time to unleash the 'violent' songs. Some guests had praised him for his piano skills and if they thought that was the best of him, then they were in for a shock. Hunter couldn't help but smiled at this.

Coincidentally most of the songs he'd chosen for the second phrase were by Chopin. Unlike what Sebastian said earlier, Chopin didn't only write 'kids' songs'. Some of his works were branded as 'Grade 10' because of their level of difficulty. Just like the one he was about to play now.  _La Fantaisie Impromptu Op.66 in C-sharp minor._  Hunter had spent some time to perfect his playing as the timing was fast. But nevertheless he conquered it when he was fourteen so it wasn't much of a problem to him now. With his mind set and hands ready, he started playing. The key to playing this piece was to master the chromatic scales in it. Soon he was swept up in a tornado made by piano notes. Hunter glanced up briefly and saw the guests looking at him in surprise. He smiled when he caught Sebastian's eye. The other boy's eyebrows rose in amazement and the smirk on Hunter's face grew. He knew that Sebastian was hard to impress, yet he'd succeeded so he felt a bit proud.

Lost in his thoughts, Hunter's right hand slipped and pressed the wrong key.  _Shit._ Luckily no one seemed to have noticed it. He had to focus or not he might do something worse, like playing the wrong chord. What he didn't notice was everyone stopped chatting and focused on listening to him.

Fortunately Hunter didn't step onto his foot again, so the rest of the performance went by smoothly. When he was done, he released the breath he'd been holding and his hands left the keyboard. The room turned eerily quiet, forcing him to look up to see what was going on. All the guests were staring at him in amazement and his heart swelled at their reaction. His eyes darted around the room and he noticed a figure standing next to a table nearby. Sebastian lifted up his right hand and put it down. Hunter quickly caught his meaning and stood up from the bench, taking a bow. Applause erupted and Hunter felt light. The rush of adrenaline was starting to decline and he, to be honest, was stunned by the fact that the applause was for _him_. This had to be how Rachel felt whenever she finished singing a show tune.

Hunter felt himself sitting back down and that was when the guests stopped clapping and returned to their previous activities. There were other compositions waiting to be played and the next one was similar to the previous song- _Allegro de Concierto_  by Enrique Granados, who was often called 'the Spanish Chopin'. Though Hunter had often thought that this one was less gloomy than Chopin's works. This piece was just as 'difficult' as the last one, maybe even harder to play but Hunter knew it by heart after playing it for the whole past week so it wouldn't be a problem. The whole song started with a bang but he was careful not to 'exaggerate' it. His hands, with a mind of their own,, ran over the keys fluidly as the atmosphere built up around him, just like all the times he'd played before and before he knew it, he was playing the last note. His whole body relaxed once again as applause once filled his ears. This time he didn't even bother to stand up. He just started playing the next piece.

* * *

For most of the night Sebastian's eyes were locked on the frame behind the grand piano. He'd answered questions and participated in several conversations, but most of the time his mind wandered to Hunter's side.  _Fucking Hell, how could anyone play like that?_  He realized with a start he was still an amateur compared to Hunter. Or the pianist at the concert weeks ago. Sebastian silently made a mental note that he had to learn the songs Hunter just played. They were all terrifyingly brilliant. And Hunter looked fucking sexy playing those pieces. Concentrated when the notes were low and euphoric when the song reached its climax. He swore Hunter smirked at him during the first song.

_That bastard._

"He's a really good pianist," A familiar voice said. Sebastian turned around and saw his mother's friend from the concert staring at Hunter in awe. "Definitely something, right?"

Hell yes. "Of course." Sebastian replied. "Please excuse me for a minute." He didn't notice his dry throat until he spoke out those words seconds ago. He poured himself another drink and looked at his watch. The event would be ending in five minutes. Holy shit, time really ran away fast. Suddenly the music stopped and Sebastian looked at the piano once again. Hunter seemed to have finished his setlist and took a final bow. The guests once again granted him enthusiastic applause and Sebastian bit back a grin. Hunter totally deserved that.

Soon everyone began to leave one by one as it was getting late. Sebastian spotted Hunter placing the bench back into its original place and walked over to him. "That was good." he said plainly.

Hunter arched an eyebrow. "Only 'good'?"

"Okay, you got me. That was bloody brilliant." Hunter smirked at his commented and massaged his fingers, drawing Sebastian's eyes to their movements. "Let's go get changed." Hunter nodded and they went up the staircase.

* * *

"'The whole thing went pretty smoothly, eh?" Hunter, dressed in the clothes he wore as he came (no pun intended), commented idly as they walked down the corridor. "I'm not used to playing that piano though. The keys are pretty hard but at least I had a great time."

"Well, I'm sure you will have an even better time in my bed." Sebastian flirted. He always knew his chance as soon as it came around. "My room is just around the corner. Wanna test that theory out?"

Hunter laughed and hit him with his folder. "In your dreams, asshole. I really need to go now and we'll meet again on Tuesday, yeah?"

"Sure. See you." Hunter walked out of the mansion and Sebastian watched as he disappeared into the night. He went back inside. All Sebastian wanted to do now was to sleep. It'd been a long night and socialising had never been an easy job.

* * *

"You know, as much as I'd like to learn the songs you played last week, I want to play popular music instead of classical pieces." Sebastian said as he leaned back and stretched. "It's starting to get boring."

Hunter stopped pressing the keys and looked at him in surprise. "Really?" Sebastian nodded. "What songs do you have in mind?"

"Quite a number of them actually. But give me some time to decide which one first. In the meanwhile why don't you play something? This may give me an idea."

Hunter shrugged. "I've been listening to these songs recently." he said. "A bit sad, but still amazing."

"Wha-" Hunter started playing before Sebastian managed to finish his sentence. It was a pretty simple song and if Sebastian wanted to learn it, he should be able to play it in an hour. When the cue arrived, Hunter began singing.

_**Hello, hello** _   
_**Anybody out there? 'Cause I don't hear a sound** _   
_**Alone, alone** _   
_**I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now** _

Sebastian didn't say anything, so Hunter continued.

_**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name** _   
_**Like a fool at the top of my lungs** _   
_**Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright** _   
_**But it's never enough** _

_**'Cause my echo, echo** _   
_**Is the only voice coming back** _   
_**Shadow, shadow** _   
_**Is the only friend that I have** _

"Shit that's amazing." Sebastian breathed out. He knew that song was something as soon as Hunter opened his mouth. Fuck, Hunter really had a voice. "What's its name?"

"Echo by Jason Walker." Hunter replied, shaking his head. "It's a shame that not everyone knows him. Unlike the so-called singers we have nowadays, this guy has talent."

"Well, I'll definitely check him out. Anyway, I've just thought of a song. Let me play it." Hunter moved aside so Sebastian could take his place on the bench. Sebastian's hands started pressing down onto the keys as soon as his fingertips made contact with the keyboard. The intro of the song mainly consisted of arpeggios and the song sounded familiar.  _Wait a minute, is it..._ Hunter's realization was confirmed as Sebastian started singing.

**_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_ **   
**_Let me know_ **   
**_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_ **   
**_And we start real slow_ **   
**_You just put your lips together_ **   
**_And you come real close_ **   
**_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_ **   
**_Here we go_ **

"Really?" Hunter asked with disbelief lacing his tone. "Out of all the songs you choose to sing _this_?" ** _  
_**

"Just a joke." Sebastian smirked and stopped playing. One of the reasons he played it was cause he knew Hunter wouldn't be a fan. An idea suddenly hit him. "Sing the whole thing and I'll pay you double today."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Sebastian paused. "You're not too scared to do that, eh?" he added for good measure. "It's only a song after all."

A smile slowly formed on Hunter's face. Sure, he was surprised by the fact that Sebastian was singing Whistle and he didn't really like the song, but since the radio kept playing it recently, the song was almost branded onto Hunter's brain. Judging Sebastian's smirk, he thought he had him, but it was probably the opposite-Hunter can't wait to see his face when he was done. Besides Hunter never really minded extra money. "You're on. Now move aside." Sebastian stood up and Hunter regained his original spot on the bench. He began playing the song.

_**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby** _   
_**Let me know** _   
_**Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it** _   
_**And we start real slow** _   
_**You just put your lips together** _   
_**And you come real close** _   
_**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby** _   
_**Here we go** _

_**I'm betting you like people** _   
_**And I'm betting you love freak mode** _   
_**And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls** _   
_**And stroke your little ego** _   
_**I bet you I'm guilty your honor** _   
_**That's just how we live in my genre** _   
_**Who in the hell done paved the road wider?** _   
_**There's only one flo, and one rida** _   
_**I'm a damn shame** _   
_**Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring** _   
_**Tryna put it on ya** _   
_**Bet your lips spin back around corner** _   
_**Slow it down baby take a little longer** _

_**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby** _   
_**Let me know** _   
_**Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it** _   
_**And we start real slow** _   
_**You just put your lips together** _   
_**And you come real close** _   
_**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby** _   
_**Here we go** _

Sebastian stared at him in disbelief. He was fairly sure that he could win this. But now, not so much. Hunter sounded like he knew the song as if it was the back of his palm and for some reason this slightly turned Sebastian on. Maybe it was the lyrics and the way Hunter sang it. The lyrics were already dirty but Hunter took it to a whole new level. Sebastian would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on. That fucker even sent him a wink as he began singing the next verse.

_**Go girl you can work**_  it  
Let _ **me see you whistle while you work it**_  
 _ **I'mma lay it back, don't stop it**_  
 _ **'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me**_  
 _ **Now, shawty let that whistle blow, oh, oh oh**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby let that whistle blow, oh, oh!**_

_**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby** _   
_**Let me know** _   
_**Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it** _   
_**And we start real slow** _   
_**You just put your lips together** _   
_**And you come real close** _   
_**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby** _   
_**Here we go** _

Hunter triumphantly hit the last note and look at Sebastian expectantly. "Well?"

Sebastian put up his hands in mock surrender and pulled out two one hundred notes from his wallet. Hunter smirked and collected them. "You got me this time, but it'll be other way around next week." Sebastian couldn't help but proclaim. He had to admit he really did enjoy Hunter's performance. He probably was the only person who could sing like a dream, aside from Blaine. Or maybe a sex dream, to be more precise. Sebastian wondered for a second how Hunter would sound like if he was talking dirty to him in Sebastian's bed. He shook his head and kicked the thought away. He didn't even think like this when he was after Blaine. He wouldn't let Hunter get to him like this.  _'Pull yourself together.'_ he silently told himself. "Trust me, I will."

Hunter's smirk was still firmly in place. "We'll see about that."


	5. Sebastian/Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but life and school keep throwing things at me and I just didn't have the time. This chapter is rather short, and I might write and post the next one soon if time allows. Enjoy!

Sebastian ran his fingers over the keyboard, effortlessly playing the song in his mind. All the lessons he'd taken and all the hours he'd spent practicing had finally paid off as he could now keep his eyes on the score without looking at his hands once, and he was making less mistakes. The song he was now playing was recommended by Hunter and it was called ' _River Flows In You'_. It was apparently composed by a Korean pianist and though it was an easy piece (at least that was what Hunter said), it sounded beautiful and soothing.

Speaking of his 'teacher', Sebastian hated to admit it, but there wasn't much progress when it came to luring Hunter to his bed. Sebastian had tried most of the tricks in his own books, but Hunter either just had no idea, or he just didn't give a damn about it. He'd tried wearing tighter shirts and pants, but never did once Hunter's eyes linger on any part of him aside from his eyes. He'd tried to make suggestive comments or snappy remarks, and Hunter would smirk and say something that sometimes even rendered Sebastian speechless. The only way he could save his face was to pretend not to care, but Sebastian knew well that wasn't the case. His ego and pride had suffered a lot during these weeks and they were now rather bruised.

Yet, Sebastian still couldn't bring himself to give up. He was a Smythe, and he'd never stop until the prey was in his arms. Other guys, maybe, but Hunter's face was too pretty to let go. Sebastian would be lying if he said he hadn't dreamt about Hunter and him having fun under the covers. Those dreams often woke him up in the morning, only to discover that his sheets were now a mess. It never failed to amaze how one guy could turn him into - well, his worst self.

He had no intention of asking others for help as he knew what would happen if he did. His pride didn't need another beating and the others would only laugh at him, but Sebastian doubted if they could actually offer him any, let's say, information.

It might take time, but so be it. Hunter still had Sebastian on his trail, and nothing would ever be able to shake him off. Sebastian smirked a little at this thought.

* * *

 

Hunter stared at the calendar on the wall. His birthday was coming up soon, but unlike most teenagers, he still hadn't made any plans to celebrate it. He knew his parents would make the birthday dinner as a part of the ritual, and maybe the Glee Club would crash his house in the afternoon to throw him an impromptu party like they did last year. Hunter smiled at the memory. They all watched movies and sang together, with pizzas and beer supplied by Santana and Puck being added to the mix. Hunter was surprised that they only brought beer instead of something stronger like vodka, but according to the gang after a rather disastrous party involving karaoke and alcohol, they'd decided not to 'take things too far'. Hunter never did find out what happened during that party, but he didn't really care so he didn't ask around. he had to admit, it was great to spend time with friends and 'socialize' a bit. Back in military school no one really gave a shit about it. Not even special occasions like Christmas. You could never use them as an excuse to not undergo training but Hunter never had many close friends. Sometimes he would still receive calls from the guys in Colorado and they'd chat about their currents lives, but they could only be regarded as 'normal friends' at most. With the New Directions, things were a bit different and Hunter certainly welcomed the change.

His eyes moved over the boxes labelled Tuesday and Saturday. He'd marked down ' _Smythe's Residence, 17:30-18:30'_  in them. Sebastian was improving and he'd gotten rid of the 'beginner' tag, but if he wanted to be on the same level as Hunter or other pianists, he still had a long way to go. Still, he was getting better and there was no way to deny it. He didn't need to go over to Sebastian's house this weekend because Sebastian had to go to Dalton. Lacrosse practice or something that required his presence at school.

As Blaine had warned him before, Sebastian did try to flirt with him. The way he wore clothes that fitted him like a glove didn't go unnoticed by Hunter, and Hunter had lost count of how many innuendos Sebastian had used. The truth was, Hunter wasn't sure how he felt towards the green-eyed boy. Sebastian's attempts to make him fall into his bed were amusing and flattering, albeit annoying at times. Hunter also liked the way Sebastian spoke his mind without sugarcoating anything, and his sarcastic comments sometimes were pretty funny, as long as they were not about him. He knew well how it felt like to have feelings for someone - he'd dated before after all. Maybe he'd just have to wait and see what would happen next. So far he still thought of him as a friend at most. Or at least that was what he believed.

* * *

On Sunday, Hunter woke up at nine fifteen which was later than usual, but it was his birthday, so his parents probably would let him get away for once. When he got downstairs, his parents had already finished eating breakfast and they were now reading the paper. Mr Puss was curled up on the couch, watching the TV intently. "Look who's there!" his dad teased, 'Sleeping Beauty has finally decided to grace us with his appearance."

Hunter merely laughed and sat down at the dining table, his hands already reaching for the butter and the freshly baked toasts. His mother walked up to him with a bright smile on her face and a rectangular package in her hands. "Happy birthday dear!" she handed the package to Hunter. "See what present I've got you!" Hunter tore up the wrapping paper and what he saw made his jaw drop.

"The latest Peter Flynn novel? And a signed copy too?" he stared at his mother, bewildered. 'I thought they were sold out! How did you manage to get a copy, mom?" Hunter did like reading, and Flynn was one of his favorite writers. He specialized in mystery novels and basically every book he released was an international bestseller. Hunter fell in love with his works after Tristan, his roommate back in military school recommended Flynn to him. He'd even got a whole collection of Flynn's works in his room, on his bookshelf.

His mother smiled proudly. "Elaine works at a bookstore and I asked her to save me one, so there you go." Hunter stood up and hugged her. He'd wanted to read the book for ages but he couldn't find it anywhere as others bought it once the book was released. Now he couldn't wait to start turning the pages.

"Thanks so much, Mom." His mother's grin got even brighter and his father cleared his throat loudly. "Now I suppose it's my turn now." Hunter watched as his father got up and left the living room. He returned a few minutes later, with a small square box. "Happy birthday, son." Hunter opened it, only to find a black electric watch inside.

"I noticed that your old watch was already broken, so I got you this." Hunter took the watch out and fastened the straps around his left wrist. It looked pretty good on him. "Thank you, Dad." Hunter gave his father a quick hug and his father patted him on the back.

"We have some bad news for you though, son." the smile on his mother's face had disappeared and was replaced by a slight frown. "Your father has to go out to attend a meeting in New York and I need to accompany him, and we won't be back until Tuesday, so we can't celebrate your birthday with you."

"That's okay, Mom. You and Dad have already given me a lot" Hunter replied. "Go do what you have to." To be honest he was rather disappointed that his parents couldn't be with him today, but he couldn't be that selfish and he wasn't a kid anymore. His parents looked relieved at his understanding. "Thanks, son," his father said and he clapped Hunter on shoulder. "Speaking of which, we have to leave in half an hour. Marianne, where are the suitcases again?"

Hunter's mother rolled her eyes fondly. "In the foyer, Robert. I just told you that not long ago. You really have to get your memory checked, just to see if you have Alzheimer's already."

"There's no need to be a smartass here, ma'am." Robert Clarington snorted. "Never mind, let's get going."

"I'll help you get the suitcases then." Hunter volunteered. Pretty soon his parents walked out of the door, tugging their luggage behind them. "Goodbye honey, we'll be back soon." his mother kissed his cheek gently. "I'm sorry that we can't stay with you today."

"I told you Mom, it's fine. Go find Dad or you'll be late." Hunter waved goodbye as the cab drove away. Then he went back into the house and closed the door behind him.

Hunter spent the rest of the morning reading the novel on the couch and he'd finished half of it by lunch time. So far it was pretty good and he wanted to continue reading, but it was getting harder to ignore the empty feeling in his stomach. He stretched and winced when his muscle screamed in protest. He'd need to change his posture next time. Hunter got off the couch and made himself some sandwiches using the ingredients available in the kitchen, and silently wished himself happy birthday before eating. Of course, he didn't forget Mr Puss. He opened up a tin of cat food and let the cat devour the contents. Later he cleaned up the table, and went back to reading. He ultimately finished the novel at around two and Hunter thought it was the best book Flynn had ever written since 'The Code of X', which was currently his most popular work.

Aside from reading, he also took a break by playing the piano. And when his fingers couldn't hold themselves up anymore, he watched the TV. All the while, he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely, especially when there was only him and his cat in the house. Hunter also considered calling the guys, but they might have others things to do and he didn't want to bother them, so he put the phone back down.

Dinnertime came pretty quickly and Hunter ate the extra sandwiches he made that afternoon. He was going upstairs to take a shower when his phone rang. Hunter looked at the screen and only to find Satana's name on it. He pressed the green button warily, wondering what she wanted. "Hello? Santana?"

"Clarington!" Santana shouted and Hunter winced at the volume of her voice. "Suit up, get your ass down there and open the goddamn door!"

"Wha-"

"Just do it, idiot!" Hunter had no choice but to follow her instructions. He could hear people talking outside as he approached the front door. Surely it couldn't be…? Finally he opened it, and there they were, the whole gang standing outside. "Happy birthday!" they shouted in chorus.

"Thanks, guys." Hunter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He was touched by their kind gesture, but really, what was happening? "What have you got up on your sleeves this time?"

Santana huffed. "Get your shoes on, military guy, we're going out." Hunter stared at her blankly, still not fully understanding what was going on.

"A new bar just opened nearby." Blaine explained, "We've been wanted to go there for ages, but just couldn't find the time to. And coincidentally your birthday was just around the corner and we are all free today, so.."

"We want you to go with us." Tina chimed in and Mike, Puck and Artie nodded. That was when Hunter really noticed what they were all wearing. They were all 'dressed to the nine' as the saying went and it wasn't hard to guess where they were heading. Not that they looked bad though. In fact, Hunter was sure they would turn heads while walking down the street.

"But what about the IDs?" if Hunter wasn't mistaken none of them could drink, let alone entering a bar. How could they get in then?

"Don't worry," Kurt held up a plastic bag and Hunter could see a bunch of small rectangular cards in there. "Blaine and I have asked a friend to take care of this."

"So, Hunter," Quinn piped up, "Are you with us or what? If we don't leave now, the night would be wasted."

Out of everything, Hunter hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected his friends to turn up and waiting to drag him down to a bar - well, he hadn't even thought of going to one! But with everyone there, he didn't really want to say no. Not to mention all the potential fun waiting around the corner. The rational side of himself protested, listing out all the possible scenarios where everything got fucked up in the end, but he decided to ignore it. As Sebastian often teased him, he was too uptight and maybe he should just get loose for once. It was his birthday after all; if not now, then when?

"Okay." he said, not missing the way everyone's eyes lit up. "Give me a minute - I need to get dressed and find my shoes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wonder if you guys are still reading this... never mind. Don't forget to leave a comment!


	6. Sebastian/Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here it is, chapter 6! I finally got it done! See what happens in the club! Enjoy!

The club was packed with people, as he could see. From what the guys said, it was opened last week but it was already regarded as one of the best entertainment venues around. Sebastian highly doubted the validity of that statement, as there weren't many places to go nearby - this was Lima they were talking about after all. Nevertheless, he couldn't really complain since his choices were pretty limited and he was sick of going to Scandals. He came here with the Warblers - it was originally Trent's idea. He was the first one to learn the news and it didn't take him long to convince everyone to go with him. And now they were scattered across the whole club, each doing something on their own - that was, except for Nick and Jeff, who were grinding against each other on the dancefloor. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the sight of the couple. So much for being 'only friends' and 'not together'.

Sebastian was now seated on a stool, right in front of the bar. His eyes slowly scanned the sight before him and he took a sip of his drink. The bartender was skilled, at least when it came to mixing Tequila Sunrises. Usually he'd go for something lighter at first, before moving on to heavier stuff like Vodka and Brandy. This time he studied the interiors of the club more intently. It was pretty dark but the colourful lights enabled him to see the faces in the dancefloor. Drops of fluorescent paint was splattered across the otherwise black ceiling and walls, glimmering in the dark like stars in the sky, looking strangely artistic. Not bad.

The majority of the people here were dancing. Some were obviously blessed with talent, moving in time and damn near perfectly along to the pulsing beat. There were also the awkward ones, not really sure how to move others so they settled for a rather hilarious combination of waving hands around messily and jumping up and down. Sebastian couldn't help but snicker at the sight. There were also people who decided to observe just like him, sitting in the booths at the corners and checking out other people. Some were holding drinks in hand and chatting happily with their friends. Bored with simply looking at the dancers, Sebastian started scanning those sitting down. Still, maybe tonight he couldn't get laid. He still hadn't found a body worth lying next to in bed. Most faces weren't up to his standards either.

There was another bar across the club and he could see that most of the seats there were already occupied. People were holding their hands up, trying to catch the bartender's eye. There was a guy drowning glass after glass, and Sebastian couldn't help but worry slightly about his well-being. Unless that guy could hold his liquor well, or not he'd probably wouldn't be able to even stand up. That was weird, because that guy looked familiar. The arch of his back was just like Hunter's when he was sitting down playing the piano…

Wait, could it really be...? Sebastian blinked rapidly before his eyes were locked onto that guy's backside again. This time he was sure that his mind wasn't fooling him - it was really Hunter drinking, and he seemed like he had no intention to stop. That was when he noticed the people standing next to Hunter. Satan (you could probably guess who he was referring to) and a guy with Mohawk seemed to be cheering, egging Hunter to continue drinking, while Blaine and Kurt just looked concerned. Sebastian looked around again, and he spotted the Asian couple in New Directions dancing not far away from Nick and Jeff. Frankenstein was dancing with a petite brunette - Rachel something - and judging that giddy grin on his face, he was enjoying every second of it. Well, well, well, things were so much more interesting now. Sebastian grinned and put down his glass. Then he swiftly got off the stool and started making his way over to the opposite bar. Maybe he'd still be able to get lucky tonight after all. He'd got his eyes set on the figure surrounded by the New Directions, still drowning drinks.

* * *

Hunter didn't remember much. He only knew that shortly after entering the club, Santana and Puck immediately started ordering 'birthday shots' for him. Since he'd decided to loosen up for once, he'd dived right in after the bartender handed him the first glass. Now his head was spinning, at a rate of ten thousand meters per second and he felt extremely light, as if he was floating on air. Huh, it was probably just the alcohol. Anyway, how many shots had he drowned? Seven? Nine? Or maybe twelve? He couldn't remember, and didn't bother to. By the way, why was it suddenly so hot? Hunter unbuttoned the collar of his shirt. Maybe he should have just worn one without a collar. He felt like he was being suffocated.

Electropop music was blasting from the speakers and Hunter couldn't find them anywhere in the club. Maybe they were just hidden. He could feel the bass pounding in his ears, and his heart moving to every beat of the song. The last remaining drops of the shots rolled down the wall of his throat and it felt like it was on fire. Dimly he could hear Blaine speaking. "...Him a break." he was saying. "That… enough for…" Hunter was pretty certain that some of the words were missing, or maybe his ears just decided to block them out. Who was that 'he' that Blaine was talking about? Why should that mysterious person be 'given a break' as Blaine put it? Besides, what was 'enough'? Hunter had no idea, but he couldn't really bring himself to care about it.

He stood up, but his legs seemed to have turned into jelly suddenly and he frowned, wondering what had happened to them. In the end, Kurt reached out to support him by putting a hand on his forearm and helping him up. Hunter flashed Kurt a smile. "Thank you," he tried to say, but the words came out of his mouth slurred. He then turned around and saw all the bodies moving out there on the dancefloor. He grinned, and suddenly the desire to become a part of the movement overtook him. He felt his legs starting to carry him to the destination. A hand squeezed his arm and he looked up, causing him to directly look at Kurt's concerned face. "You okay?" he asked.

Hunter flashed him a grin. "I am." he turned around to gesture at the dancefloor. "And I want to join them. I want to dance!" He said the last sentence loudly, but no one seemed to have noticed this.

Kurt frowned. "Maybe you should sit down for a while. You don't seem..." He had no idea how he should break it down to Hunter. He was obviously drunk, and Kurt was worried that something bad might happen to him if he just wandered to the dancefloor in this state. "Well." he ultimately said.

Hunter simply gave him an even bigger smile. "No I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." He then shrugged off Kurt's hand and began walking again, leaving a bewildered and concerned Kurt behind.

* * *

By the time Sebastian made it to the bar, Hunter was already gone and only Blaine and Kurt were left. "Meerkat?" Kurt's eyebrow rose his hairline. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Should be me asking you this question. Why are you guys here instead of watching Disney movies at home and cuddling?" He smirked, "I've got to say, you two actually have guts to be in a place like this."

"Oh, please." Kurt gave a Sebastian a glare that could freeze Hell. "It's Hunter's birthday and this place just opened recently, so we decided to come here just to see what the fuss is about. Everyone is here. Besides, don't you dare insult Disney movies like that!"

Sebastian scoffed. "What are you, four?" then he remembered something. "It's Hunter's birthday?" His eyes widened. "Why haven't I heard about this? I just saw him drinking here, but where's he now?"

Blaine gave him a confused look. "He didn't tell you today was his birthday? After all the time you've spent together learning how to play the piano? I originally thought you knew so you came here to meet up with him."

"No." now Sebastian felt dumb. He should have asked Hunter in advance and maybe got him a gift. That could have pleased him and earned Sebastian some image points. "I came here with the Warblers. Trent suggested this place."

"Oh." Blaine's eyes widened in understanding but then he sighed. "I've no idea where Hunter's gone. Santana ordered a bunch of shots for him and he just drank them all without thinking. To be honest that was really unlike him, but anyway, he's definitely not somber now."

"He said he wanted to dance." Kurt piped up and Sebastian could see his eyes scanning the dancefloor. "I can't see where he is now though. God knows what will happen to him, especially when there's so much alcohol in his system right now!"

"I'll go look for him." Sebastian volunteered. The way Kurt spoke made him also rather worried about Hunter. "We'll come with you." Kurt said and Blaine nodded. "Let's go." The three of them then left the bar and started walking towards the dancefloor.

* * *

"I think he went that way." Kurt pointed to the right and they turned to that direction. The song that the speakers were just playing ended and a new one came on. Soon Britney Spears's artificial sweetener-like voice *****  filled Sebastian's eardrums and he grimaced. He'd never really liked her and her voice in his opinion was really annoying. Suddenly he heard loud whoops and cheers behind him and he turned around to see what was going on. He wasn't lucky though as there were a bunch of people standing right in front of him, still cheering and clapping, thus obscuring the view. Kurt and Blaine also noticed and they looked at Sebastian. "Go there?" Kurt shouted over the music and they nodded. They then started pushing their way through the crowd and after a while, they finally made it to the front and see what made people so excited. They looked, and immediately realized why.

Hunter was dancing on a small platform with his eyes closed, so he probably didn't know that he'd attracted an audience. He was moving exactly in time with the beat and Sebastian couldn't imagine what kind of dancer Hunter would be when he wasn't drunk - he'd probably knock everyone out with his steps. He was giving Jeff a run for his money, and Sebastian had often thought Jeff was good. Sebastian's throat went dry as Hunter ground his hips and did another spin. The way he was dancing should be illegal - no one should be allowed to move so sensually. Hunter's moves were giving him various ideas and he couldn't help but wonder if he could 'dance' just as well in the bedroom.

Soon the song ended and Hunter stopped dancing. He slowly opened his eyes, bowed to the audience and jumped down from the platform while the cheers and applause were loud as ever. Hunter saw Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine standing nearby, watching him and he smiled and waved at them. They quickly walked up to him.

"Hunter." Kurt's voice was filled with awe, surprising Sebastian. He didn't even know Kurt was capable to respecting someone. "Why hadn't you told us you could dance?"

Blaine nodded eagerly. "You were just like a professional up there! Man, we should tell Mr Schue to give you a dance solo someday." He clapped his hands. "That was just awesome!"

"Thanks." Hunter's words were still slurred. Oh well, the alcohol was still there. "I wasn't exactly thinking. You know, just movin' or something." He laughed, as if he just made a joke. THat was when he noticed Sebastian's presence. "Sebastian! You're here too!"

"What?" Who just called him? Sebastian was snapped out of his reverie and he looked up, meeting Hunter's smile and he felt his heart skipped a beat. Hunter looked relaxed, which was something Sebastian regarded as impossible. He also looked younger and more carefree, instead of the solemn military general that he often was and it was pretty hot. Wait, what? Sebastian blinked and put on a forced smile. "Oh, yes. I saw you dancing up there, killer." He added a smirk for good measure. "You were great, but you still have room for improvement." Kurt rolled his eyes at this statement but Sebastian didn't notice that.

Hunter's smile got even brighter. "Oh, thank you!" His vision was a bit blurred, but he still noticed that Sebastian's eyes were bright like emeralds and they were really pretty. Well, his eyes had always been pretty, so were his legs, and his hair, and… Strange, why hadn't he noticed that before? "I…" before he could finish his sentence, his eyes suddenly felt heavy, and then the world went black around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *The song I had in my head was (Drop Dead) Beautiful by Britney Spears. Check it out! Sorry if the ending seems a bit rished - I have very little time to work on this chapter.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and leave me a review to tell me what you think about this story so far!


End file.
